


Desperate

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Desperation, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Embarrassment, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Gotham City is Terrible, Lesbian Character, Omorashi, Punching, Urination, Wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Kate has a little accident while on patrol.
Kudos: 5





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> First ever omorashi/desperation fic! Enjoy!

_Come on, Kane._

Kate Kane adjusted her cowl and loomed over the dark alley, watching as the drug dealer did his usual business. Bruce was out with the League so she had to take over, which was fun at times.

Kate shifted her weight slightly, immediately becoming aware of the pressure in her gut, chocking it down to just nerves. She narrowed her eyes beneath her cowl and cracked her neck before dropping down, dropping down behind the dealer.

She straightened and loomed behind the man, the shadows making her look just as threatening as the Batman. She smirked slightly when she noticed the buyer's face twist into a look of fear.

"The hell's wrong with ya? You look like you've seen a ghost." The dealer questioned, watching as the buyer's mouth moved slightly before blurting out a name that struck fear into the heart of every criminal.

"B- B- B- BATMAN!" The buyer shrieked, causing the dealer to turn around quickly. The dealer screamed loudly in fear, dropping the bag onto the ground as he frantically reached for the switchblade in his vest.

Kate quickly thrust her fist out, slugging the dealer in the nose before kneeing him in the stomach. She grabbed the back of his vest when he was down and tossed him against the wall, she looked up as the buyer grabbed the bag of cocaine and tried running away.

Kate shook her head and pulled her grappling hook out, aiming it at the runner before firing and pulling him over to her quickly. She delivered a powerful right hook that sent the man into the cobblestone before turning her attention to the buyer who was scrambling to his feet.

Kate walked over to the dealer and stopped in front of him, grabbing his arm as he tried taking a swing at her. She twisted slightly and listened to the crunch of the man's arm breaking before delivering a strong hook to his jaw that knocked him out cold.

She knelt down in front of the unconscious body and shook her head. "These are the people you deal with, Bats? Wow." Kate muttered, getting to her feet slowly before grabbing the drugs that were dropped.

Kane stared at the bag quietly and huffed before pulling out her grappling hook, she fired it at the edge of a rooftop and pulled herself up to the air, landing on the building.

A groan of discomfort escaped Kate and she quickly pressed her hands to her bladder, sinking her bottom lip beneath her teeth in clear discomfort. "Ah shit... Damn it." Kate let out a breath and the white eyes of her cowl widened greatly in shock when she felt a bit of the urine leak out.

She swore silently and pressed her hand tighter to her crotch, straightening up before shuffling slightly forward. The movement caused the pressure to increase and for a few more trickles to escape, a pathetic sound leaving her throat.

 _Way to go, Kane. You're about to pee your pants like a damn child, note to self: don't drink water before going out on patrol..._ She thought irritably, sighing slightly.

She knew that taking the suit off was an option but a kevlar weaved suit with small bits of titanium took too long to remove and would be very difficult to do with a painfully full bladder.

Kate snorted slightly and reluctantly relaxed, sighing in relief as a large blush colored her cheeks when she felt the hot liquid run down her legs, a slight puddle forming beneath her.

As she finished Kate let out a grunt of shame as she awkwardly shuffled away with the bag of drugs still in her hand.

_Good thing you wear black, Kate. It's not as noticeable but I bet the cops will notice the awkward movement... Just hand them in and leave quickly, that easy right?_


End file.
